Crimson Viper
Crimson Viper is a secret agent from the Street Fighter franchise, specifically Street Fighter IV. She made her debut to the series in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Backstory Crimson Viper, also known as Maya, is an American fighter employed by S.I.N., and presumed head of the "Battle Suit" Project. In reality, Crimson Viper is a secret agent under the employ of a U.S. government agency, presumably the CIA. She enters and participates in the latest world tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project (Pronounced Blees), in addition to eliminating "Number 15." (Seth) Gameplay Viper is a rushdown type character, employing the use of mixups, feints, and baiting. Viper is the only character in MVC3 that has EX moves that cost 1 meter per use, making her heavily meter-based. She can also perform eight-way angled air dashes for good mobility. She has a Focus Attack from SF4 that can be used as a close range counter attack and can combine her Seismic Hammer and new Optic Laser attacks to control space and force her opponent to come to her. Special Attacks * Viper Elbow -''' Leaping overhead elbow drop. Hits overhead(by going over low attacks) and can cancel at different points for several mixup options. * 'Focus Attack - '''Her Focus Attack ability from Street Fighter IV works as a deflect against enemy attacks, now used as a special move. * 'Burning Kick - An in-air move that sets C.Viper's heels in flames, leaving a flaming X behind her, and any unfortunately burned opponents. * Thunder Knuckle - 'Anti-projectile move. Works as a counter against enemy projectile with C.Viper dashing forward with a charged gauntlet, electrocuting anyone in her path. * 'Seismic Hammer - 'Sends her knuckles to the ground below her, making a sharp earth spike emerge from the ground, launching any target. * 'EX Burning Kick - Uses 1 bar of Hyper Meter. The opponent is hit three times before the actual kick. The burning kick leaves the opponent in a temporarily stunned state. * EX Thunder Knuckle - Uses 1 bar of Hyper Meter. Works as a counter against enemy projectile with C.Viper dashing forward with a charged gauntlet, electrocuting anyone in her path. The opponent is left in a stunned state if the attack connects. * EX Seismic Hammer - Uses 1 bar of Hyper Meter. C.Viper punches the ground, causing multiple spikes of energy to emerge from the ground, launching the enemy into the air. * Optic Laser -''' Viper charges and fires a straight horizontal beam from her glasses. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Emergency Combination (Level 1) - Original Super Combo from SFIV. Viper pounds her fists together making them crackle with violent energy, executes a one-two punch combo, then two flaming backflip kicks. * Burst Time (Level 1) - 'Original Ultra Combo from SFIV/first ultra from SSFIV. Executes a powered-up Seismic Hammer, followed by four flaming backflip kicks.﻿ * 'Viper Full Throttle (Level 3) - Charges up the gauntlets and grabs the opponent by the neck, shocking their heads, launches the opponent up in the air, leaving them vulnerable for a followed-up double uppercut and sends them crashing down with an electrifying piledriver. A reworked version of her second ultra from SSFIV. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Increased feint input timing slightly for L and M versions of Thunder Knuckle. * Slightly decreased forward moving range of Thunder Knuckle M. * Untechable time from Thunder Knuckle H decreases with combo length. * Added new move "Optic Laser". Theme Song Crimson Viper's theme is a remix of her theme from Street Fighter IV. Trailer Quotes * Don't worry. I'll stick to the mission. (intro) * Right. Understood. Will do. (intro) * Sorry, Mommy's at work. I'll call you back. (intro) * I don't have time for this. (taunt) * I really need to get home now. (win quote) * That's what you get for interfering. (win quote) * Don't take it so hard. I'm just better-trained than you. * I don't do overtime, and I don't particularly like rematches, either. So would you mind accepting your loss and going home? * I understand how you feel. I do. But this is business, and feelings aren't required. * Sorry, but who I work for and what my mission is are strictly classified information. * Thanks for stretching that fight out. Now Lauren's going to be worried about me. * You looked strong, but I didn't even get a chance to test out the new features on this suit. Special Quotes *''It's an Interpol agent. Don't worry. I'll take care of her. '' *''Yeah...this one could be a problem...'' *''I've found M.O.D.O.K. Leader of A.I.M. Understood.'' *''Strider Hiryu?!'' *''Back off and mind your own business.'' *''Sorry, I'm allergic to handcuffs.'' *''Haven't had dealings with A.I.M. in a long time...'' *''So you are real. I've always thought you were just a myth.'' *''That was the power of the Bionic Arm? Very suspicious indeed. I'd better report this to the higher-ups.'' Ending Trivia * Capcom themselves stated that C. Viper can be considered an expy of Captain Commando, especially, since it's commonly speculated that her abilities were inspired by Captain Commando in the first place. * Viper's alternate color schemes in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 are all original creations, with the third color being inspired by a "pop star" theme. Fans have, nonetheless, proposed the palettes resemble those of Street Fighter IV newcomers Rufus, El Fuerte and Abel. Capcom, however, stressed this was not the original intention for any of them. For Ultimate she gets a Claire Redfield scheme and a scheme inspired on the recurring use of purple colors for villain characters. Her DLC costume (from the "Villain Costume" DLC Pack) is a new original outfit created for this game, making her resemble a super hero. * Her pre-fight quote against Chun-Li references their rivalship in Street Fighter IV ("It's an Interpol agent. Don't worry, I'll take care of her.") * She is apparently aware of the existence of the organization A.I.M. and its leader - M.O.D.O.K.. This might suggest that, in the game's story, C. Viper is sent to hunt M.O.D.O.K. down as another objective. * C. Viper is the first Street Fighter IV character to be featured in Marvel vs. Capcom. * Her new Optic Laser move is based on Cyclops's move Optic Blast from previous games in the series. The Japanese name of the move further supports the reference: "Optic Bright" is one kana away from "Optic Blast" . Artwork Crimson Viper MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Viper-noscale.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Alternate Costumes Colors12.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Alternate Costumes 85be28da47c025d6b6990ca97310dfd4.jpg|S.I.N outfit DLC Costume dc5ddcbb3ffd9de25d21384776182a6b.png|C.Viper Winning Pose. Viper full pose.jpg|C.Viper Full Victory Pose c viper 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 c viper 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Crimson Viper's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Crimson Viper's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 es:C. Viper Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:C. Viper Category:Damage Dealer Category:Rushdown Characters